bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Glider Pilot
The Glider Pilot is a tower in Thermoxin's [[Bloons Tower Defense 7 (Thermoxin's Version)|'Bloons Tower Defense 7']]. It functions identically to a [[Dart Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense 7)|'Dart Monkey']]' '(attack speed, range, and pierce included), except it flies and pursues bloons. Unlike other flying towers, it has the targeting options of land towers (e.g. First, Last, Close, and Strong). Its base is a trampoline. After 15 seconds, it has to bounce off of the trampoline in order to go airborne again. Landing and taking off again takes 3 seconds from start to finish. While landing/taking back off, it can't throw darts. Upgrades 1/x/x - Throwing Shoots 15% faster. ($200) 2/x/x - Reflexes Shoots 33% faster! ($380) 3/x/x - Darts Throws 3 darts at a time instead of 1. How it can concentrate on piloting and throwing darts simultaneously is anyone's guess. ($600) 4/x/x - Glider The glider is now powered by rockets, reducing landing time to every 30 seconds. The pilot now flies 25% faster and throws four darts at a time 50% faster. ($4,500) 5/x/x - Jetpack How did nobody think of this before?! Using an experimental jetpack, the pilot doesn't have to land anymore, and therefore can focus on attacking. The pilot now flies 50% faster and is able to throw five darts at a time, at twice the previous speed. ($21,000) x/1/x - Darts Can pop 1 extra Bloon per shot. ($280) x/2/x - Sharp Darts Can pop 2 more Bloons per shot. ($440) x/3/x - Dart-Bombs Throws spiked bombs across the track instead of throwing darts. The initial impact has 15 pierce and can pop frozen bloons, while the explosion is identical to that of a 0/0/0 Bomb Shooter. ($750) x/4/x - Rifle Uses a rifle to fire bombs directly at bloons at double the prior attack and projectile speed. The initial impact has 75 pierce and can pop all kinds of bloons. The explosions have a blast radius identical to that of a 1/0/0 Bomb Shooter. Ability: Drops 10 spiked bombs on the 15 most powerful bloons (bloons with the most health at the time of activation/bloons with the highest RBE) on screen in the span of a second. The bombs from the ability are identical to the ones fired with the main attack. Cooldown: 40 seconds. ($2,400) x/5/x - Bombs Bombs are now fired as fast as a 1/0/0 Ninja Monkey, and their projectile speed is doubled. The initial impact has 150 pierce and deals 2 damage. The explosions have an even wider blast radius (as big as a 3/0/0 Bomb Shooter's bombs), burn bloons, and deal 3 damage. The ability now drops 25 spiked bombs on all bloons on screen in the span of a second. However, these spiked bombs deal 3x damage, both on the initial impact and with the explosion. Cooldown: 30 seconds. ($48,000) x/x/1 - Throwing Arm Makes the Glider Pilot shoot further than normal. ($180) x/x/2 - Eyesight Shoots even further and can detect Camo Bloons. ($400) x/x/3 - Crossbow Uses a Crossbow that can pop 3 layers of bloon for every hit, has 50% more pierce, and can fire at bloons from further away. ($950) x/x/4 - Sniper Even more accurate bolts let the pilot deal 5 damage per hit and trigger powerful Crit Shots approximately every 10 shots that deal 10x damage. ($3,000) x/x/5 - Crossbow Crossbow bolts can now pop lead, have 12x more pierce, and the pilot fires bolts 3x more frequently. The pilot also attacks bloons from farther away, and Crits occur approximately every 8 shots instead of approximately every 10 shots. How it manages to stay flying is a mystery. ($37,500) Ability Dialogue Bomb Rifle - "Bombs away!" Super Bombs - "Bomb voyage!" Crosspathing Benefits * Nothing that isn't immediately obvious Trivia * The prices of the tier 1 and 2 upgrades are double the parallel upgrades from the Dart Monkey. However, the prices for tier 3, 4, and 5 upgrades are 1.5x the parallel upgrades. * Paths 1 and 2 are swapped from the Dart Monkey. ** This means that 4/x/x and 5/x/x are completely original, and thus are exempt from trivia #1. * To clarify the infobox's two ranges, it has unlimited range in the sense that it can pop bloons anywhere on the screen, but limited range in the sense that it has to be close to bloons in order to attack them. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mobile Towers Category:Primary Towers